jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
Judy Neutron
Brendith Honey "Brenda" Checutti Puff (born February 8, 1971)' '''is a character in the franchise. She is Jimmy's caring and intelligent mother, and Hugh's ec wife. She is also Carl Wheezer's love interest. She's constantly referred to as "Sugar Booger" by Hugh. Full of common sense, Brenda is amused with the many antics of her husband. Like a typical mother, she is often preoccupied with tidying up and usually is concerned when Jimmy is off adventuring, of which Hugh is usually oblivious and unaware of, often lamenting the fact her son is such a genius. She sometimes dusts the front lawn, which is quite terrifying. Carl also falls in love with her in "Love Potion 976/J". She is also an unofficial grease monkey and is very knowledgeable with machines. In the early episodes, it was hinted that Brenda is a genius like her son and thus where he gets his intelligence from. An example occurred in one of the first episodes, "See Jimmy Run", when she correctly and accurately predicted how Jimmy's invention - supercharged running shoes - would fail. She's the wife of used car salesman, Hugh Neutron. She is voiced by Megan Cavanagh. Physical appearance Brenda s tall and skinny, a 50s housewife style woman. She has long straight light brown hair and beautiful green eyes. She wears jumbo gold hoop earrings, wears a green sleeveless dress with small pink polka-dots, along with a white pearl necklace. Brenda wears green high-heel dress shoes, wears red lipstick, and has a mole on the right side of her face. Her nails are polished with purple nail polish. is a white, tan-colored pufferfish with light blue fins for limbs. She has blonde hair, and wears a dark blue shirt with a yellow string tie, a dark blue hat, a red skirt, and red shoes. When frightened or shocked, she puffs up into a ball. This is her defining trait that makes her a blowfish, and a reference to the airbags in cars that blow up to protect the passenger when an accident happens. She is very large and plump, but not overweight, as her size is a trait of her species. In ''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Brenda sometimes wore a white apron. Trivia *Brendais hypnotized by others many times throughout The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. Most notably, in the Jimmy Timmy Power Hour, she is deeply hypnotized by Timmy into thinking that she's Mighty Mom. She stays in this hypnotically-brainwashed state for the entirety of the program, and she's never seen going back to her normal state. *Brenda's most often declared quote is "James Isaac Neutron!". When she inflates very huge. Gallery Vlcsnap-2012-11-30-19h48m45s191.png vlcsnap-2012-12-01-11h31m20s34.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-22h13m41s129.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-30-22h17m50s56.png vlcsnap-2012-12-02-14h53m51s6.png vlcsnap-2012-12-02-14h54m10s167.png vlcsnap-2012-12-02-15h04m01s211.png vlcsnap-2012-12-02-17h51m21s245.png vlcsnap-2012-12-03-10h03m43s250.png vlcsnap-2012-12-03-10h04m05s231.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-03-10h54m07s43.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-03-11h32m20s183.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-03-15h38m45s82.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-04-20h37m18s229.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-04-20h36m21s177.png vlcsnap-2012-12-04-20h39m51s244.png vlcsnap-2012-12-07-14h26m56s171.png vlcsnap-2012-12-07-14h27m53s206.png vlcsnap-2012-12-07-14h28m19s214.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-07-20h37m56s48.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-07-20h17m43s179.png vlcsnap-2012-12-07-20h19m01s178.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-08h29m39s57.png vlcsnap-2012-12-08-17h11m04s98.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-16h53m27s223.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-16h59m43s186.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-16h57m58s147.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-10-07h50m34s239.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-09-19h16m04s244.png vlcsnap-2012-12-12-13h20m14s236.png 44d55dd685c61a0dbdc2e27906480c79.jpg File:Judy1.jpg File:Judy2.jpg File:Judy3.jpg File:Judy4.jpg Judy_Neutron.jpg coolest-homemde-judy-neutron-halloween-costume-2-21303357.jpg|A Girl dressed up as Jimmy's mother. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Love Interests Category:Geniuses Category:Temporary villains Category:Romance Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Villains Category:Allergic Characters